


Back To You

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awesome Ben Solo, BAMF Ben Solo, Crazy Prepared, Engineered Public Confession, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Past Manipulation Of A Child, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, Some Fluff, drug references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben visits Poe in his cell, before Poe’s trial for being a spice runner.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imprisonment
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from “Back To You” by Selena Gomez.

“You’re here.” Even in the shadows of his temporary jail cell, where he was staying until his trial, Poe could discern Ben’s face, half-hidden in the shadows even as he looked down at Poe. Poe could imagine, just for a moment, that Ben was feeling sorry for him — and even that humiliating fact wasn’t enough to make him sad that Ben was here.   
  
“Of course I’m here,” Ben said. “You think I’d leave you?"  
  
“Even after what I’ve done — ”  
  
“Yes. It’s not fair, is what it is.” Ben sighed as he spoke. “I mean, you were just a child when you got into this.”   
  
“Yeah, but I could have left at any time,” Poe said.   
  
"Still,” Ben said. “Poe,” and here, Poe swore that Ben’s eyes were focused too intently on him. "Did they threaten you? Manipulate you in any way?”  
  
Poe paused. Then, “They did,” he said. “Tricking me into thinking I was doing something that...wasn’t the full truth.”  
  
“And doing that to a child,” Ben said. “Poe...the night that I found you on Kijimi, I might have recorded the confrontation on the audio portion of my datapad. And downloaded some stuff. I know you’ll be angry with me, but I thought, if they came after you...I could at least show them evidence that could protect you.”  
  
Poe grinned. This, actually, was the best news he’d ever heard. Like something out of a holo, when the bad guys were exposed via engineered public confession. “Ben Solo, you are a genius and I love you!”  
  
It was then that Poe realized what he said. Realized that he had told his best friend that he loved him. Obviously, it was the case, but he hadn’t expected to actually say it out loud — to actually have Ben hear it. Then again, it was the case. Why wouldn’t it be? Did it need saying, after all this time?   
  
“I mean,” Poe said, “It’s...there, isn’t it? I fell in love with you, Ben. Before, I saw you as just a kid. Now, I can see you as more than that.”  
  
Ben nodded. “Poe,” he said, “Does it need saying?”  
  
It was obvious, wasn’t it? Just the way Ben looked at him, stood up for him, idolized him — he seemed to love Poe with the sort of intensity and fervor that Poe didn’t expect directed at someone like him.   
  
"I don’t know what’s going to happen,” Ben said, "I just wanted you to know the truth. I wanted you to know that I love you more than anything.”  
  
And Poe could believe it. Could believe that Ben felt this much for him, saw the good in him — even if Poe didn’t know why.


End file.
